monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis Girl/Matis
Matis is a friendly Mantis Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "This sickle cuts better than a sword... Heehee..." "Hee... This is my sickle..." "Like butterflies... I want to fly in the sky... Hee..." "Cut plants... Heehee..." "Insects, eat... Hee..." "Heehee... Meat, eat..." "Hee... Meat, my favorite... Vegetables, I hate..." "Even other insects, I will eat... Hee..." "Scythe skills, good... Because I'm a mantis... Hee..." "Hee... Let's mate..." "My wing tore off... Here..." (+1 Insect Wing) "Not delicious... Here..." (+ 1300G) "Here... Eat this..." (+1 Beetle) "I'm hungry... Do you have any meat...?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Thanks... Thanks..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I want to eat... Hee..." "Gold... is it delicious...?" (Give 780G) *Yes - "Thanks... Thanks..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I want to eat... Hee..." "I ate a poisonous insect... Antidote grass..." (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "Thanks... Thanks..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I want to eat... Hee..." "Insects, delicious... Hee... Next time, try eating them..." *I'll try eating them. - "Beginner, start with grasshoppers... Heehee..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want them - "Hee..." (-5 Affinity) *I'm also delicious - "I'll taste you after mating... Hee..." (+10 Affinity) "In Plansect Village, fighting... Hee... Which side are you on...?" *Insect tribe - "Hee... Ally... Friend..." (+10 Affinity) *Plant tribe - "Heehee... Hee..." (-5 Affinity) *I'm neutral - "Hee... Neutral, enemy to either..." (-5 Affinity) "Mantises are hated by other insects... Heehee... What can I do to make friends...?" *Be nice to your friends - "I'll try... Hee..." (+10 Affinity) *Play with your friends - "Hee... Play, I do not know..." *Don't eat your friends. - "Hee... That's difficult..." "Hee... What is your favorite color?" *Red - "Hee... Color of blood... Actually, I don't like it..." *Blue - "Sky color... Hee... Mantis, can't fly much..." *Green - "Hee... Mantis, green..." (+10 Affinity) "Hee... After mating... Can I eat you...?" *I refuse to mate or be eaten - "Heehee... Hee..." *I don't mind - "Hee... Mate quickly... Then, eat..." (+10 Affinity) *Just mate with me - "Hee... You, selfish..." *Forget about mating and eat me. - "Hee, perverted...?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Matis: "Hee... I want to eat my fellow insects... Am I not allowed...?" With Silk: Matis: "Hee... Silkworm, looks delicious..." Silk: "I'm sorry, but you can't eat me... At most, please just eat this thread." Matis: "*munch* *munch* ...Tasty" Silk: "Huh...? It's tasty...?" With Hinageshi: Matis: "Flower mantis...? Even though you're a mantis, your body is flickering..." Hinageshi: "I'm mimicking a flower... Isn't it beautiful...?" Matis: "Hee... You don't look tasty..." Hinageshi: "It seems you still care more about appetite than elegance..." With Arachnes: Matis: "Hee... A group of spiders..." Arachnes: "Eek, a mantis!" Matis: "Can I eat one of you...?" Arachnes: "You can't spilt us apart!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Matis: "Slash!" uses Threaten on random foe. 2nd Action: Matis: "Heehee..." Matis performs a dance of courtship! ...But nothing happened happens 3rd Action: Matis: "Heeheehee...!!" Matis swings their weapon at random! 4 enemies take damage 4th Action: Matis: "............" Matis makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 5th Action: Matis: "I caught this..." Matis presents a gift! Bettle Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2